1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method for manufacturing a touch screen panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, touch screen panels have been applied to liquid crystal display devices (LCDs) and organic light emitting display devices (OLEDs). A touch screen panel is a device which allows a user to input a command by contacting the touch screen panel with an object such as a user's hand or pen. The touch screen panel recognizes a contact position by sensing a change in capacitance or voltage between two electrodes, and provides a user's command according to the contact position to a display device.